


Captive

by SundrySultry



Category: Church (Short Film 2019)
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Royalty, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundrySultry/pseuds/SundrySultry
Summary: In a small isolated kingdom, life is simple, straightforward, and somewhat boring for a clever princess. Or at least it was, until a strange creature is caught wandering outside the gates.Against the wishes of her family, Princess Novika lets curiosity get the better of her, and decides to learn all she can about this 'Intseh', at the cost of putting her own safety and reputation on the line.Will she regret it? Will she get more than she bargained for from this mysterious find?Only time (and the tags) will tell.(Tags subject to change according to content added.)





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> A new AU Inspired by Toastyhat's Church animatic, because I am a sucker for the otp and the aesthetic they established.
> 
> (I'm more of an artist than a writer, but I tried ':-A)

**** **Chapter 1: Caught**

* * *

The guards had found something by the ruins.

With her back to the wall, crown princess Novika, first of her name, heir apparent to the small but wealthy merchant kingdom of Sothoval and its surrounding territories, and general royal menace, inched a few steps closer to the gossiping waitstaff. Beneath her layers of skirts and drapery, her soft slippers slid silently across the flagstones as she inched nearer to the hallway in which the two workers were swapping information. She knew they would cease speaking when they saw her, as formality and courtesy decreed. She also knew they would answer any direct questions she asked, but only if they hadn’t received contradictory orders from a higher station.

But of course they would have, if their talk had anything to do with beyond the walls. And judging from the way their excitement sparked across her senses, it likely did.

Novika grimaced. After her last couple of excursions, her parents had gotten much more strict regarding her travel beyond the castle walls. Alas, she had a curiosity that was difficult to quench, and often the books she was given to quell her desire only made the thirst all the more intense. She could read only so much about the mysterious ruins beyond the walls of the city before she had to see them herself. Unfortunately, her expedition party had been shut down barely feet from the gates. The scouts had spotted something moving, and considering the path to the site was mostly rocky wasteland, this had been worrying enough for the entire venture to be shut down. She hadn’t even seen what the ruckus was about, all she knew was that one minute she was riding forth on her way to adventure, and the next the bridle of her riding beast had been seized by the guard captain and her mount was hauled back around to face the way they had come. Danger or no, she still pined to leave the city, if only for a day. 

Too bad the king and queen were not having it.

_ Well, _ Novikai mused as she crept a little closer to pick up more of the servants’ hushed words,  _ if they refuse to be amiable and let me out, they cannot fault me for seeking out whatever they happen to let in.  _ She suppressed a chuckle as she finally got close enough to overhear the conversation.  _ Heavens know they will certainly try, of course.  _

“At least 22 hands high! A terrible sight, it was. Snarling and roaring, when it woke up.”

“Woke up? It was asleep?”

The shorter worker laughed, “They must have knocked it out when they found it. Couldn’t risk taking it awake. I saw four poor souls taken to the infirmary as they dragged the beast in. Only one walked on his own two legs.”

The taller servant gasped, alarm creeping into her voice. “And they’re keeping it here?” With us?”

“Don’t be daft, Tal. Once the captain inspects it, they’ll likely kill it and toss it in the next town bonfire.” She paused, murmuring half to herself, “Or maybe stuff it? Just caught a fast glance but it’s got a decent pelt.”

“Liv, you’re a terror!” 

Novika had heard enough to be worried. With practiced stealth the princess backed away from the gossiping duo and headed toward the courtyard. She moved quickly, unsure of the timing of the worker’s information. Something new had been brought in, and not only had the guard not informed her, they planned to dispose of it before she was any the wiser. This was troubling, and likely meant one of two things.

_ One _ , she contemplated as she slipped into a guard room,  _ the guard considers this a matter of immediate family or kingdom security and needs to deal with the threat as quietly and quickly as possible. _ She peered around to check for any occupants, and found none.  _ Possible, but it depends on the delay between capture and interrogation. If it is still alive when I arrive, likely not the case.  _ She snagged a traveling cloak from one of the room’s many closets.  _ Two, mother and father have instructed the guards as they saw fit, and for some reason they did not want me involved. They always say I need to prepare to one day rule, and they rob me of the chance to practice! What gall!  _

She caught a look at herself in the mirror, and the distress written on her face made her stop in her tracks in irritation.

She took a moment to breathe, appraising her reflection. Bright blue eyes, matching the crystals in the small tiara she was obligated to wear. A fine nose, reddish lips usually quirked up in a half-smile, but currently pressed together in thought. A smooth, dark complexion, the same shade of deep reddish brown of the mountains Sothoval was built between.  _ Think.  _ Novika ran her hands through her long hair, pulling it back into a loose braid. Even partially up, the bottom of her tresses were still long enough to brush her lower back. Her layered outfit spanned a spectrum of purples, blues, and reds.  _ With gold accents, of course.  _ She laughed at herself, spinning the plain and dusty cloak onto her shoulders to cover up the bright colors. She fastened the clasp around her neck, checking in the mirror that it had successfully hidden her gaudy ensemble.  _ Practically a commoner! Marvel at how I blend.  _ She twirled once, admiring her drab new appearance.

_ Stop. Focus.  _ Her movement stilled. 

_ Why would they not tell me about this? _

Puzzled and somewhat disheartened, Novika was lost in her thoughts as she crept through the courtyard door and began her search. She checked everywhere one might hide a wild beast: the stables, the lower cells, even some of the storage rooms. Every area appeared stubbornly normal, even from her vantage point high atop the walls. Spying glasses had been installed in case of an attack and for surveillance, but they were rarely used, and half the ones she located had to have a layer of grime wiped off before she could see through them. Traders and guards moved about, performing their routine duties on a day that to them was largely indistinguishable from the next. The kingdom was a somewhat small affair compared to the neighboring empires, but self-sufficient, substantially monied, and well-fortified. The people who lived in Sothoval chose to be there. Many were merchants or traders whose travels had taken them to the little mountain oasis and found it sufficiently pleasant to settle down permanently. 

Unfortunately, due to all of the parades and tournaments put on by the royal family, Novika could not call down and ask any of the kingdom’s fine citizens for assistance. Though her commoner’s guise would be enough to slip through a crowd unnoticed, she had no doubt she would be instantly recognized in any direct interactions. In the event of such an unfortunate occurrence, there was a good chance enough fuss would be raised that even the laziest guard might wake up and investigate. If she wanted to see this mysterious beast, she’d have to find it herself.

The sun was high in the sky before Novika realized she’d have to leave the palace grounds. From the worry in the workers’ voices she had assumed the perceived threat was close. By the time her feet were starting to protest in her soft but impractically thin slippers, she had searched the inner sanctum so thoroughly that she was positive nothing could have escaped her scrutiny. On a usual day she was not permitted to leave the inner walls without a guard; even though the royal family was well-liked, it never hurt to have protection in case of emergency.

The stubborn princess patted one of the pockets of the traveling cloak, feeling the modest but satisfying weight of a small sheathed dagger, standard issue for the garment.  _ Close enough,  _ she shrugged. She’d never been in a fight in her life, but she had read about them in stories and understood the theory.  _ Pointy end goes in my assailant. How difficult could it be?  _

She hoped she would never have to find out, but she had to admit part of her felt a little bit thrilled at the prospect of finally being able to face danger and have a chance to prove to herself she had more strength than a caged bird.

She was so lost in imagining the possibilities that lay beyond the walls that she almost walked face-first into a patrol. If their muffled laughter and the sense of mirth they projected had processed half a second more slowly, they would have collided as they rounded the corner. As it was, she managed to duck behind some ornamental shrubbery as their lightly armored forms came into view.

The high from the small adrenaline rush took her by surprise. She remained crouched behind the plants for a few moments, willing her heart to slow down, and a little embarrassed it was going as fast as it was from such a low-stakes encounter. With a small huff, she sidled out from behind the shrub and chanced a glance around the corner the way they had come. The small guard doors were still swinging shut, and it sounded like nobody was on the other side. A little odd, considering the makeup of the city.

Sothoval had never been attacked as long as she had been living there, but it was easy to see why traveling bandits may not bother. The city was built with a series of high concentric walls that served their purpose well. The inner sanctum containing the small palace was located within the innermost wall, while other important institutions were located in the second most wall. A structure’s distance from the center was inversely proportional to its perceived value. Critical food storage centers were fairly protected, while farmers’ houses were more to the outskirts. There were four walls in total, each with its own guard and set of doors and procedures. Generally nobody paid any mind if you exited; the guards’ main duty was to prevent unwanted entrance. It made sneaking out much easier than sneaking back in.

Gently, Novika pushed open the guard door and poked her head through. No longer in her designated royal roaming area, she pulled up the hood on the cloak to hide her face a bit better. 

When the coast appeared clear she made a run for the first shaded area she could see. 

Immediately surrounding the wall through which she had passed was a clearing about thirty feet long; beyond that she could see trellises growing small vines and a variety of pretty but edible fruit. Water wasn’t scarce but it was a commodity, so any plants that required maintenance tended to have some use rather than pure aesthetic pleasure. In a quick dash Novika made for the safety of the shade of the trellises. No alarms were raised, no voices rang out, and Novika breathed a sigh of relief. Once she passed under the shade she felt a thrill of rebellion, and a pang of guilt. The smooth curve of a berry cluster caught her eye, and she quashed some of her negative thoughts with a few sweet mouthfuls of ripe Moonberry. A handful or two made it into the pockets of the traveling cloak as well.

The shadowy trellises were a welcome change from the sunnier garden interiors she had been searching. She looked out into a verdant maze, its flowery growths and thick leaves hiding her from the sun and sky. 

With new vigor, she continued her search for the beast.

Half an hour later, she came upon a curious little clearing she had not seen before. Small and round, it was part meadow and part dusty ground. A large and beautiful tree along one edge hugged an uneven wall, casting a short shadow across the ground. Edges of the trellises and a small but well crafted wooden fence covered with small vines ran along the far side, encircling the entire area. Past the line of greenery, Novika could just pick out the moving shadows of another patrol on the other side of the fence. From the edge of her cover she could also make out a shape half hidden in the shadow of the tree. Peeking out from behind the trunk was a rectangular structure, its harsh edges gleaming where sunlight filtered through the trees. A few vertical grey bars could be seen against the green of the distant edge of the clearing.

_ A cage!  _ The young woman suppressed a squeal of delight, just catching herself before she accidentally blew her cover so close to her goal.

Still as death, Novika waited for the final patrol to make its rounds and leave the vicinity. The minute it was out of earshot she darted forward, half-stumbling down the small steps into the clearing in her excitement.

She rounded the tree, imagining what the strange beast would look like. Would it have many legs? Wings? Tusks? For it to have caused such devastation to the patrol it must truly be fearsome!

What she saw when the contents of the cage finally came into view gave her pause. Instead of some hulking monster, it had a mostly humanoid shape. It sat at the center of the cage, which was just large enough for a regular man to lie down in, if he didn’t mind his feet poking through the bars. With one leg folded against the ground and the other bent upwards to serve as an armrest, it looked quite human-like, and  _ bored _ . Its legs were strange- below the knee it looked more like a cat; velvety black, oddly jointed, and with large paw pads. Its feet flexed when she rounded the corner, and she heard a quick scraping sound of claws on metal. 

She let out a curious hum. From knee to neck it could have been a large man, albeit a very hairy and oddly colored one. Its neck was a creamy white, as where what she could see of its upper arms. Its lower arms and hands were the same grayish black as its feet. It wore clothes- a loose white tunic tucked into a simple sash. 

_ What kind of beast wears clothes?  _

Novika pondered the strange creature as she circled the cage, straying closer and closer to try to pick up more details. The back of its neck was dark brown, and decidedly more furred where it disappeared underneath its collar. There was some odd marking hidden in the fur as well, but it was hard to make out against the shadowed patch of longer hair.

The hair on its head was a pale dusty blond, and very human in the way it strayed haphazardly in an unkempt fringe over its eyes. The eyes themselves were very bright-  _ where are its pupils?- _ but only open a slit and mostly hidden in the shadows behind the hand it was using to support its head. 

_ A human gesture?  _

Its ears were large and furred in the same shade as its face, and twitched lazily as she watched.  _ Deer ears? No, too round. Maybe the journals would have a better match?  _ Directly behind the ears protruded a pair of long dark horns, wickedly sharp and tilted upward and slightly forward.  _ Perhaps akin to a gazelle or bull. Are they ornamental? I must get a better look. _

She paused behind it, one gloved finger pressed to her lips as she admired the creature. 

_ Amazing. _

The flick of something long and golden caught her eye, and with a small “Oh!” she noticed it had a tail. Long and thin, it had a tuft of longer golden hair at the end, and a thicker base of fur where it disappeared through a slash in the tunic.  _ Savannah feline? Like in the northern tomes of Captain Glory?  _ The fur on its tail changed color, going from a dark dusky brown at the top to a creamy white where it feathered out at the bottom. The discovery of the tail was thrilling- she had never seen anything like it and was utterly fascinated.  _ No, not quite feline; those were thin throughout. The base is nothing like in her diagrams. _

By the time she had made a complete circuit around the cage, she was already taking a series of mental notes on its build and possible abilities.  _ Carnivorous, judging by its extremities. I would have to examine its teeth- it could be an omnivore. Does it hunt based on sound? Smell? What was it doing out here…?  _ She came to a halt in front of the cage where she had begun, shifting her balance from foot to foot as she mulled it all over.  _ They said it was ferocious. Terrifying. But it has barely given me any mind and looks half-asleep!  _ She adjusted her hood, reaching inside to brush a long strand of hair behind her ear while chancing another glance at it. 

_ I would not find it difficult to classify it as… cute.  _ She met its eyes and realized it was watching her. 

With a little jump, she blushed.

“Hello?” She called, tilting her head hopefully, “Can you understand me?” Novika watched its eyes as she ventured forward, looking for a spark of recognition. 

The creature rose up, uncurling from its sitting position in a single graceful movement. Squinting at her, it growled something harsh and unintelligible, too low and gruff to understand. Brow furrowed in confusion, Novika inched closer, hoping to hear it better. Its voice was gravelly and deep, but cracked oddly, as if it hadn’t been used in a while.

She was now only a few feet from the cage, and had to crane her neck upwards to look into its eyes. “Apologies, but I do not understand.”

At that angle, she didn’t see its hand move until it was too late. Before she could catch her breath, the creature had seized her by the cloak’s neck, dragging her forward until she was pressed against the bars of the cage.

Mere inches from its face, her mind raced and picked up details she had missed from afar. The flaking substance on its claws, the tang of iron on its breath, the small particles of red on its tunic. 

_ It reeks of blood.  _

She cringed, picturing sharp claws tearing and blades slicing, spilling vital crimson across the dusty ground. She remembered the worker’s recount of what the beast had done. Briefly, her mind flitted to the heft of the dagger in the folds of her cloak.  _ But no...it seems more curious than malicious. _

The creature pulled her forward, sniffing at the worn hood of the cloak. It made another guttural growl, this one cracking a bit less than the first. Novika wondered if it was trying to repeat itself.

" _ Hri t' tseh _ ?" it rumbled.

The harsh, sibilant sounds were unfamiliar to her. 

Slowly, she slid her right hand into her pocket. At the movement, the creature growled softly-- _ A question _ ?--searching her face with its moon-bright golden eyes.

“Easy. Easy.” She used the same soothing tone she had heard the packmasters used on a wounded animal. Very slowly and carefully, she lifted her left hand to its arm.

From her pocket, she drew out a handful of berries. “You hungry?” she offered, holding up the shining fruit for it to see. 

The creature’s gaze followed the movement out of reflex, eyes narrowed. Once it looked to her right, she used her left to close the last bit of distance. As her fingers brushed its forearm, she let her mental walls drop and her senses spread through her and up its arm.

For one bright, crystalline moment she could see its- no,  _ his _ \- his memories, emotions, and thoughts. He was alone, angry, confused, _ lost- _ and strong. Stubborn. He was in a strange place, in a cage, but there was no real panic. She caught a flash of a hazy image of the guards, weapons drawn, directly outside of the wall. They approached, and the image vanished. Again she was drawn to the present, and layers of discomfort, annoyance, and impatience. But calm. There was something else there too- something layered upon her sense of him. It felt foreign, and twinged with a  _ wrongness _ she couldn’t quite name.

In the moment it took her fingers to curl gently around his wrist, she had gotten a glance inside of him, the blessing of her bloodline let loose. The creature let out a startled hiss, releasing and shoving her away as he jolted backwards.

Novikai stumbled, catching herself before she could hit the ground. 

They looked at each other with wide eyes, gold meeting sky blue, air frozen in their lungs. 

Novika beamed, almost breathless. The creature looked back, stunned.

Simultaneously, their mouths opened.

" _ Hra t' tseh _ ?" it snarled.

“What  _ are _ you?” she whispered.

_ “What are you  _ ** _doing_ ** _ ?” yelled the guard on patrol. _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this I remembered how fics are not formatted like novels, so I'll try to shift to that format on subsequent chapters.  
Spicy art content inspired by this universe/fic can be found on Patreon here: https://www.patreon.com/sundrysultry


End file.
